Inner Revelations
by akanekari
Summary: The undeniable, embarrassing consequences of renting a last minute prototype gigai from Urahara Kisuke. Rukia's body acts beyond her control, forcing her into awkward moments with our favorite orange haired shinigami. One-Shot IchiRuki


By the way, I'm really sorry about posting another one-shot when I'm supposed to be working on_ Love Lessons, _but the plot bunnies seriously won't leave me alone. SERIOUSLY!

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all the characters of Bleach, yada yada.

Summary: The undeniable, embarrassing consequences of renting a last minute prototype gigai from Urahara Kisuke. Rukia's body acts beyond her control, forcing her into some awkward moments with our favorite orange haired shinigami. IchiRuki one-shot

So, here goes! An Akane-original, _Inner Revelations!_

"So, how long?"

"Why, the usual, Kuchiki-san. In the mean time, why don't you use a temporary gigai that I recently modified?"

Rukia glanced briefly at the gigai Urahara Kisuke held up. It _looked_ relatively normal, she supposed.

"Are there others?" She inquired, still cautious. For reasons unknown to her, the aura around the gigai screamed, "kill me before I kill you". After all, it was Urahara Kisuke we were talking about.

Urahara smiled mysteriously and snapped his fan shut with a click. Habitually, he twirled his fan about his fingers.

"Deepest apologies, Kuchiki-san. Just rented the last one to Renji-kun." Urahara pulled down his striped hat and smirked slightly. _The perfect test subject,_ he thought.

"Fine," Rukia sighed, realizing she had no other choice. "But if it does something weird to me _again_-" She shot Urahara a warning glare. "-I'll have to come here and personally see you that you will never, ever have children."

Urahara held his arms up in front of his face defensively and smiled innocently.

"Understood, Kuchiki-san."

oiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuouoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuouioiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuo

As soon as Rukia stepped into school, she knew something was wrong.

Her body seemed unable to control itself. Her legs walked robotically towards homeroom, but she seemed to have full control over all her other limbs. As she swung open the door, she moved automatically towards Ichigo before she was even able to him.

"Hey, Ruk-" Ichigo was unable to finish his sentence. The shock registered on his face was nothing compared to the shock registered on hers.

Rukia was _hugging _him, and it doesn't look as if she would let go anytime soon. Her arms were fastened tightly around his waist, squeezing gently in an unmistakable hug.

"Uh…Rukia?" Ichigo had a strange look on his face, peering down at Rukia and trying to pry her arms of him at the same time.

"Yeah?" was her muffled reply.

"Did Keigo give you drugs?"

"Yes," she muttered darkly into his shirt, "He did. Can you get me off you? I can't seem to do it myself."

She chose to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles coming their way. One student even dared to hum the wedding march. Rukia made a note to gouge his eyes out in the near future.

"I can see that. Are you going to be letting go anytime soon?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"I told you, I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"What? Unlatch your arms, dammit, and walk back to – Good morning, sensei."

Said sensei raised a delicate eyebrow at the embracing couple.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, take your seats, please."

Rukia fruitlessly attempted to unhook her stubborn arms from Ichigo's waist. It didn't work.

"Hey, Rukia. Can I try something?" Ichigo growled, annoyed.

"Would it work?" She growled back.

"Yes. I apologize beforehand, though." And with that, he promptly grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Harsh, but effective.

Rukia's body collided with the floor, her elbows and hands making a sharp slap that resounded throughout the classroom. Ichigo grimaced as the class moaned, as if they could feel her pain.

Rukia, still on the floor, glanced at her palms. They were turning a bright shade of pink, and her thighs had already started to bruise. Strangely, though, she felt no trace of pain.

Her body slowly picked itself off the ground and, to everyone's shock, stubbornly made its way toward Ichigo again.

The teacher sighed. Out of sympathy for Rukia, perhaps, she said, "Fine, do what you want, so long as you're sitting."

This was how Rukia ended up sitting on Ichigo's lap for the whole entire lesson.

oiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiu

The rest of the day was just as hectic as the morning was. Rukia's body was consistently latched onto Ichigo's in some way or another, much to both of their annoyance. Once, it almost forced her to kiss him if it weren't for his hand that shot up to protect his face. They had both sighed in relief.

By the end of the day, they were labeled as a new couple.

oiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuouioiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiu

"Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo called, hastening his already fast pace to keep up with the dwarf-sized shinigami.

Her body gave an involuntary jerk backward towards the sound of his voice. Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"Geez, what's eating you today?"

"Nothing," Rukia snapped. She quickened her pace yet again. Ichigo groaned, annoyed at her behavior. So, they'd gotten a little embarrassed at school. Rukia never cared for little things like that before.

"Rukia! Slow down!"

When she made no effort to slow down, Ichigo grabbed her shoulders to whirl her around to face him. She twitched, almost as if she were trying to stop herself from leaning towards him. Ichigo jerked his thumb to the left.

"I have to stop by the convenience store. Yuzu said she needed milk." He pointed to the park across the street. "Wait there. That way, I can still see you."

Rukia nodded robotically and crossed the street, sitting down under a large cherry tree. Ichigo watched her go and sighed, turning left and into the small shop.

As Rukia waited, her eyes roamed over the small park, and took note of all the happy families. Her eyes softened as she absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Sighing, she recalled her past and the cold family that raised her.

Halfway through her thoughts, a scream split the peaceful atmosphere. Rukia jumped up, alarmed, as she scanned the park for any threats. She spotted a distressed, panicked family trying to coax their son to jump down from a nearby tree. Apparently, he was trying to retrieve their cat form the tree himself and had slipped, now dangling dangerously from the tree's not-so-thick branch.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat at the child's crying face as she ran as fast as she could toward the family. She threw a hasty, "Please excuse me," to the family and started to climb the tree herself, her heart thumping in her ears. She didn't stop for an instant to wonder why her body was reacting so violently.

"There, there." Rukia coaxed, beckoning the child toward her. With tears streaming down his face, he made no effort to move from the branch as he clung to his cat, frozen in fear.

"Come on," She tried again, smiling. The child whimpered and inched slowly toward her.

"That's it, good boy." Rukia enveloped him securely and jumped down from the tree, failing to notice that she had landed awkwardly.

As she knelt, Rukia didn't notice that she was unable to stand. She released the child and watched him run to his parents, bawling all the way.

The family turned to her, smiling gratefully. "Thank you so mu-" The woman, apparently the mother, gasped sharply, looking extremely alarmed. The father was punching numbers on his cell and yelling something incoherent.

"M-Miss! Your-"

Rukia looked puzzled as she looked toward the spot where the woman was pointing. She gasped slightly in surprise to see blood gushing steadily from the large gash just above her ankle.

"Ah…"

Her eyes widened and her face registered shock, but she made no other sound. It didn't hurt at all.

Rukia looked up at the reunited family and managed a meek smile. "U-Um…I'm really okay…I mean, it doesn't-"

"RUKIA!" Rukia snapped her head around just in time to see a panicked Ichigo drop his groceries right in the middle of the park and make a mad dash towards her.

Screeching to a stop, the orange-haired shinigami knelt in front of her and gently picked up her ankle, surveying the wound and paling considerably.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath. Rukia smacked him. "Mind the children!" She snapped. With concern, panic, and anxiety flooding his senses, Ichigo had no snappy retort. Had this been another time, place, and cause, Rukia would have been flattered of his concern for her.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo mentally berated himself for letting her out of his sight for a second. He should have noticed something was up when she started acting strangely.

"No." Rukia deadpanned. She realized she had made a grave mistake when he took her apathy as sarcasm.

In one fell swoop, Ichigo lifted Rukia's small frame securely into his arms, taking care not to touch her wound. Rukia protested vehemently and tried to push herself away. Ichigo growled and held on tighter.

"You're in no position to walk-"

"Shut up! I'm fine, let me down!"

"What the hell?! You've lost that much blood and you ask me to let you down? Are you fucking high?"

"Mind the children! Geez, I can take care of myself, thanks. Now _put me down!!"_

"Hell no!"

The family, slightly amused by the spectacle before them despite Rukia's large –and still bleeding profusely- injury, made the right decision to step in.

"Excuse me! The ambulance…"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"The ambulance?! You called the ambulance? Thanks, but I can take care of her. We're leaving, Rukia."

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms, conceding to Ichigo's outrageous stubbornness. She couldn't let them take her to the hospital, anyway. After all, Urahara's gigais _were_ unnaturally human-like, but to what degree? Rukia didn't really want to find out.

Leaving behind a bewildered family, Ichigo sprinted down the street. As he leapt over traffic cones, he bit out, "Dammit, you troublemaker, I really can't leave you alone for a second…"

Rukia smiled and burrowed her head comfortably within Ichigo's shirt. As she breathed in, she decided that she rather liked his scent. Cinnamon…and sandalwood. It was relaxing.

Rukia supposed that Ichigo's presence was quite comforting. Her body felt strangely numb and cold, but she rather liked the gentle heat from his embrace. The tension from earlier events was gone, and Rukia didn't even think she would care if one of her classmates happened to walk by this moment.

Rukia yawned widely, blaming her fatigue on the blood loss. She stole a last glance at Ichigo and decided that he would be sensible enough to tell that she was sleeping instead of dead. Besides, she was too tired to last all the way to the Kurosaki household.

Before she dozed off, Rukia admitted that this predicament wasn't _that _horrible.

oiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuouoiuoiuoiuoiuoiu

"I'll bet you a thousand yen you're a dead man tomorrow."

Urahara Kisuke turned to look Yoruichi and gave her one of his signature half smirks.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

Yoruichi peered at him from behind her raised sake cup. Smirking, she set it down.

"I know Rukia. If she has pride, she'll come after you. After those 'modifications' on that gigai…hell, if it were me I'd kill you too."

Urahara laughed. "It's for the interest of science?"

"With that half-assed response, she'll do more than kill you. Probably'd send that brother of hers after you head too." Grinning maliciously, Yoruichi downed another cup of sake. "Not to say that you don't deserve it."

"Oh, you injure me," Urahara replied with a hand over his heart.

"'Artificial human response simulation' my ass. I bet all you wanted to do is hook her up with Kurosaki."

"…maybe?"

"Heh. I will, however, admit," Yoruichi poured herself another cup of sake. "They are indeed a cute couple."

"All I did was give them a slight nudge… in the right direction."

"…right. And that leads us back to how she's going to find a way to have your head on a stick."

"…Well…we'll see. Is that bet still on?"

Yoruichi smirked. "You bet."

oiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuououioiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiuoiu

Comments or concerns?

Please drop a review!

THE BUTTON BECKONS YOU!


End file.
